


Coming home

by Manuelita_la_Tortuga



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Memory Loss, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelita_la_Tortuga/pseuds/Manuelita_la_Tortuga
Summary: Post-movie.Carol returns to discuss certain new memories with Maria.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Coming home

"Aunty Carol!"

Maria felt her heart leap with a mixture of nerves and excitement when Monica’s voice echoed through the house. She took a moment to collect herself before making her way to the front hall, where Monica, her arms still around Carol’s waist, head tipped back, was shooting question after question at her.

“Are the Skrulls safe now? Did you find them a new home? Is the war over? Are you home for good now? Are you staying on Earth?”

Carol was grinning down at Monica fondly.

“Slow down, Lieutenant Trouble! Give me a chance to answer one before you throw me another, huh?” She glanced up and noticed Maria watching them. Her grin turned almost shy. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Maria pulled her gaze away from Carol’s and rubbed a hand on Monica’s back. “Why don’t you let your Aunty Carol the rest of the way into the house before you bombard her with questions, huh?”

Monica grinned and stepped back.

“Sorry.”

“Dinner’s nearly ready. Go set the table, please.” She glanced at Carol. “You’ll join us?”

Carol nodded with a little quirk of the lips, an almost smile. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

As Monica dashed away, Maria turned back to Carol. After a moment’s hesitation, she stepped toward her and put her arms around her, letting out a soft breath as Carol’s arms closed just as tightly around her. She’d missed this. It wasn’t the same, she knew, but dammit, she’d missed this. Missed her.

“I missed you.” Carol might have been reading Maria’s thoughts. She pulled back, but kept her hands on Maria’s arms as she looked her over. Maria could see something in her eyes, something familiar. 

“I think it’s burning!” 

Maria laughed and pulled back, leaving her unasked questions for later. “Coming!” she called over her shoulder, then looked back at Carol. “Coming?”

* * *

Carol flopped down on the couch next to Maria. “I don’t remember bed time taking that long.”

“You remember bed time?”

Carol turned on her side to face Maria.

“Some. I get things in flashes, sometimes in dreams. Her. You. The two of you are what I see most. Well,” she shrugged, and that impish grin Maria knew so well lit up her face. “You two and flying.”

Maria laughed. “Higher, further...” they both grinned as Carol joined in. “Faster, more, baby!”

As their laughter faded, Carol sat up, still facing Maria. 

“That’s actually one of the reasons I came back now.”

“To do more flying?” Maria quirked an eyebrow.

Carol wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. “I don’t have to come home to fly.”

Maria’s breath caught in her throat. Home. Did she still think of this, of them, as home? Or was it just a figure of speech?

“Memories.” 

Maria blinked and brought her attention back to the conversation.

“Memories?”

“I wanted to talk to you about them. About some of the things I’ve started to remember.” She watched a frown form on Carol’s face. “I just. I’m… am I really remembering, or is it, I don’t know, wishful thinking?”

Maria stilled, trying to quash the kernel of hope that was starting to grow in her chest.

“Like what?” Her voice sounded forced to her own ears, but Carol didn’t seem to notice, seeming intrigued by the backs of her own hands.

“We were friends, right?”

“Yeah, the best.” Maria forced a smile. It wasn’t a lie by any means, but there had been so much more to them. 

“But… but there was… more?” Again, Carol seemed almost to be reading her thoughts. “We were… family?”

Maria searched Carol’s face before answering, unsure which memories had been returning to her, finally deciding to stick to the easier answer.

“Yeah. My parents practically raised you.”

Carol sighed, seeming frustrated and shook her head.

“Nothing more? I’m...” She rubbed her forehead and sighed. “I thought...”

“You thought?”

Carol shook her head. “Never mind. Must have been just a dream, not a memory.” She made as if to stand up, but Maria reached for her wrist and held her back.

“What was the dream?”

Carol met her eyes as she settled back on the couch, a blush rising up her neck to her cheeks. She raised a hand to cup Maria’s face. Maria felt herself lean into a caress she hadn’t ever expected to feel again. 

“You. Us. Together.” Her eyes dropped to Maria’s lips, as her thumb brushed her bottom lip lightly. She glanced back up into her eyes before leaning in to kiss her. “So was it a dream, or a memory?”

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched the movie today and felt inspired.


End file.
